Mechapede
Basic Mechapede CNCKW_Mechapede_Disc.jpg Mechapede with Disc segments CNCKW_Mechapede_Disintegrator.jpg Mechapede with Disintegrator segments CNCKW_Mechapede_Shard.jpg Mechapede with Shard segments CNCKW_Mechapede_Toxin.jpg Mechapede with Toxin segments |role = Customizable support tank |eliteability = |useguns = * Tiberium Shards * Plasma Disks * Plasma Cutter * Tiberium weaponry |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 2400 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium (100% Cannon, 75% Rocket, 25% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1400 (+100 for each segment) |time = 0:14 |produced = Warp Sphere Warp Chasm |req = Technology Assembler |hotkey = F7 |squadsize = |groundattack = *70 (Cannon), 75% scalar against infantry and structures (main, Disintegrator Segment) *75 (Gun) damage, with a 225% scalar against vehicles and 75% scalar against vehicles (Shard Segment) *112.5 (Grenade) (Toxin Segment) |airattack = 18 (Rocket) with 400% scalar against aircraft (Disc Segment) |cooldown = *0.75 seconds, additional 0.35 seconds every 3 shots (main, Disintegrator Segment) *1.65 seconds (Shard Segment) *2.2 seconds (Disc Segment) *(Toxin Segment) |airspeed = |landspeed = 110 |seaspeed = |range = *150 (main, Toxin Segment, Disintegrator Segment) *325 (Shard Segment, Disc Segment) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Spawn Shard Segment Spawn Toxin Segment Spawn Disintegrator Segment Spawn Disc Segment |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The Mechapede is a Scrin walker unit from the Third Tiberium War, determined to be an "advanced customizable biotank" according to GDI InOps. Background The Mechapede closely resembles a Terran millipede or centipede, though it is exponentially larger. Its speed is faster than even a Seeker, and can fire in any direction. However, it can not move in reverse. Abilities In-game The Mechapede's "head" is the only part constructed at first; it has a weapon similar to the Scrin Disintegrators. Eight additional segments, of four varying types, can be added. Shard segments are powerful against enemy infantry (and unintentionally vehicles), disk segments can strike down enemy aircraft, the Tiberium segment has a similar weapon to the Corrupter and does a lot of damage against infantry who are not protected by ZOCOM Tiberium field suits, and a Disintegrator segment. These segments allow the Mechapede to be a versatile support unit. Like the Corrupter, its Tiberium toxin can not only heal other Scrin, but also heal itself. Multiple Scrin Mechapedes with four plasma disk segments and four Disintegrator plasma cutter segments (not counting the head) can destroy a fully armed MARV in a matter of minutes. Although its huge population count, the Mechapede is the strongest non-epic Scrin ground unit in the game, the Reaper Tripod aside. Destruction of the Mechapede body segments will not destroy the unit, as it can then rebuild more segments. The only way to totally destroy the unit is by targeting the head segment. It is impossible to gain infinite segments on the Mechapede. Assessment Pros * Can be equipped with a variety of different segments for different combat situations * Very fast moving * Can provide massive amounts of firepower against single enemy types. * Effective against any enemy, as long as it is equipped with the right segments * Relatively inexpensive * Destroyed segments can be replaced instantaneously during combat in order to extend durability and maintain combat effectiveness. Cons * Relatively weak; rather low health unless more segments are added * The cost can add up with the initial cost and the segments for up to 2200 before combat. * Loses firepower during combat when segments are destroyed, and requires money to restore * Requires Tier 3 * If the head segment is destroyed, all of its other parts are destroyed instantly. Experienced players may use various tactics to headshot mechapedes * Can be killed easily with high firepower and dedicated anti-armor units. * Extremely vulnerable against sonic weapons due to their massive damage and area of effect * Disintegrator segment is generally useless * Bugged in version 1.02, mechapedes cannot rally at rally point properly, and disc segment can not fire if built after shard segment * Is a "jack of all trades, stronger than none" type of unit, since each segment is generally weaker than a unit dedicated to the same field. * Different segments provides different ranges and performances against enemy types, resulting in need for excessive micromanagement to use effectively. Gallery ScrinMechapedeConcept high.jpg|Features of the Mechapede Scrin Mechapede hirez.jpg|Multiple Scrin Mechapedes mechapede.jpg CNCKW_Mechapede_Disc_Segment_Closeup.jpg|Disc segment closeup CNCKW_Mechapede_Disintegrator_Segment_Closeup.jpg|Disintegrator segment closeup CNCKW_Mechapede_Shard_Segment_Closeup.jpg|Shard segment closeup CNCKW_Mechapede_Toxin_Segment_Closeup.jpg|Toxin segment closeup Trivia *Mechapedes do not follow rally points when set in a Warp Sphere or Warp Chasm. In fact, they do not even leave the portal when they are finished warping in, unlike other Scrin "vehicles". Instead, they instantly appear in front of said production buildings. *In official versions of the game, the Mechapede's sections can change positions while moving. *Its pre-release name was the Millipede, as seen in the Worldbuilder. References *http://commandandconquertv.com/screenroom.asp:Scrin Mechapede appears at 7:47 *http://www.commandandconquer.com/intel/default.aspx?id=98#NewsMain: Official Mechapede page Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles Category:Kane's Wrath Scrin Arsenal